Burning Up
by zelnaga
Summary: A girl gets picked up by Reiji from Quartet Night. Camus has to be her teacher so it will be a harsh time for a rookie like her. Will anyone tell her that they love her?
1. Chapter 1

**Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love 2000% (c)**

**Summary- Wend Lemon is only 15. She was found by Kotobuki Reiji. She tries her best with the songs shes given. But one day when she is practicing a song called Cherry Boy Mikaze Ai looks at what is happening when Kotobuki Reiji sees Mikaze Ai looking at Wendy Lemon practice and teases Mikaze saying that he loves Wendy. But does he happen to like Wendy? Will he not be mad about his name? Will he find the way to Wendy?**

**Author's Note- I made up a crazy name. I know its stupid bit it worked! It took me half an hour to think of the summary. The story is just like my I Love You Too. So please don't get mad.**

**Genre- Romance, Drama, Humor**

**Mikaze Ai x Oc(Wendy Lemon) x Kurusu Syo**

**Burning Up**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Zelnaga**

I was frozen like a cold icicle hanging off on the roof. It was during the talent show where I had to perform for people to get money for the orphanage that my friend came from. People where whispering about me because I could tell. I could feel the hard stare that made me even more nervous. Then when the music came on my body started to move on it's own. Then I just started to sing and the radiance of the people started to dance along with me. It was like I was connected to music or something. Then it started to snow. It was like I had ice magic and the snow was there to make me shine. Then I could here the people stop and stare up into the sky. It was like a night where people would get together and have fun. Then after the performance there was a person at that wanted to talk to me.

"Oi Onee-san there's someone who wants to talk to you." said my little sister.

"Ok Momo-Chan." I said.

"Hi are you Wendy Lemon?" a guy in brown hair asked.

"Yes and my I ask who you are?" I replied.

"Oh I am Kotobuki Reiji from Quartet Night." Reiji said. "I can to ask you do you want to come and be a professional?"

"Me become a professional? I didn't do anything. Why ask me?" I asked.

"Because I could hear your voice go with the song you made." Reiji replied.

"Um...Ok if you want mo to go really badly." I said accepting the request like a battle or something.

"Ok then it's settle then. I'll see you early in the morning." Reiji said waving godd bye.

"Momo-Chan come here for a second." I yelled from my room.

"What is it Onee-san?" Momo asked.

"I'll be leaving early morning so I wanted to give you this." I said handing over my glass tiara.

"Onee-san but it's your glass tiara?" Momo said. "Do I get to keep it?"

"Yes its the one you always wanted. I'll become a sparkling star next morning." I said with a few tears out.

"O-O-Ok I will take good care of it." Momo said crying.

"Mom can you please come here?" I asked mom.

"Ok coming." Mom said coming to the bedroom door.

"Mom I want you to have this." I said handing over my necklace that I got from dad.

"Wendy what is this for?" Mom asked.

"I'll be leaving to become a professional mom. I wont see you." I explained.

"What? H-Honey are you going away from mom because I'm a bad mother?" Mom asked.

"No mom I just love to sing too. I love all of you." I said crying.

"I do too." Both mom and Momo hugged me.

**The next morning at 7:00 AM**

"Ok It's time to go." I said leaving without saying a word or waking up anyone from home.

"Are you ready Wendy-Chan?" Reiji asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." I replied.

**The Shining Saotome Academy**

"Wow is this really the Shining Saotome academy?" I asked.

"Yep it is." Reiji replied.

"Reiji who is this?" a guy with greenish hair said to Reiji.

"Oh Camus This is Wendy Lemon. She can bring out the people's radiance out when she sings." Reiji said.

"Her? Can she even sing?" The so called guy named Camus asked.

"Yeah. Wendy can you sing My Valentine from 2PM?" Said Reiji.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Well can you sing it now?" Reiji replied.

"Ok." I said...Than I sang My Valentine from 2PM. I could feel the two of them be shocked from my singing until more people came to me.

**After I was done singing My Valentine**

"Wow that was good Wendy." Reiji said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah it was awesome." said a guy in blonde hair with Bobbi pens in it.

"Reiji who are all these people?" I asked.

"Oh them? These are my friends." Reiji replied.

"Oh. So what am I doing here can I start unpacking now?" I asked Reiji.

"Wait you have to get to your room first." Reiji said like I was being dumb.

"Well I know that was just being sarcastic." I explained.

"Oh haha that was good then." Reiji said.

"Ok I'm going to the entrance door see you!" I said running.

"STOP!" Yelled a guy with kinda red hair falling from the sky.

"Huh? Ehhhhhh?!" I said confused. "I can't take it anymore."

"Hey are you ok?" Said a guy tall guy that had a dark blonde hair.

"Who are you? Why are you hugging me?" I asked while struggling to get out.

"Help! Someone HELP ME!" I yelled.

"Hey be calm I'm not here to do anything to you." he said.

"Oi Wendy are you okay?" Reiji said running to me.

"Reiji this pervert won't get off of me." I said.

"Hey Ren Let her go she doesn't like it." Said a dark blue haired guy grabbing my hand to get away form the pervert. "Are you ok?"

"Yes thank you very much." I said standing behind him. "Can I ask who are you guys. Reiji said that you where his friend."

"Oh I'm Hijikawa Masato. And that guy is Jinguji Ren." said Masato.

"Ok what about the short guy over there?" I asked.

"Oh him? He's Kurusu Syo. The red head is Ittoki Otoya. And the blue head is Ichinose Tokiya and the other blonde that is hugging Syo is Nastuki Shinomiya." Masato replied.

"Thanks! At least I know half of them." I said. "Reiji who are those three?"

"Oh The one I was talking to is Camus. The colored eye is Kurosaki Ranmaru. And the blue hair is Mikaze Ai." Reiji said. "Dose that help?"

"Yes. So are we going to stay out here to freeze or are we going to go inside?" I asked.

"Oh sorry. Ok Everyone Lets go back inside!" Yelled Reiji.

**The next day**

"Reiji? Reiji?!" I said running to him.

"What is it?" Reiji asked.

"W-W-When are we practicing?" I asked while taking a rest.

"Oh your not practicing with me. Your practicing with Camus." Reiji said.

"EH?! But you said I can practice with you." I said.

"I know bu-" Reiji said but Camus interrupted.

"Wait. So I have to practice with her?" Camus said.

"Reiji you lair!" I said

"Hey I didn't promise anything." Reiji said.

"Fine but this is the only chance you get." I said walking away.

"So I have to work with her?" Camus asked.

"Yes. You have to anyway." Reiji replied.

"Ok whatever." Camus said walking away.

**At the dance room**

"Cherry Cherry boy. Cherry Cherry boy." I sang (AKB0048 Cherry boy)

"Hum...She's good." Mikaze said to himself.

"Oh? Ai you love Wendy-Chan don't you?" Reiji said in a chibi face.

"Huh? I don't love Wendy I'm just looking at her to see if she's good." Mikaze explained in the chibi face.

"Don't lie I know you love Wendy-Chan." Reiji said

"Shut up!" yelled Wendy.

"Yo Reiji." I said walking toward him.

"Did you know that Mikaze loves you?" Reiji said.

"Really? Well I love him too." I said walking away "Bye Reiji. Thanks for practice Camus."

**Walking outside**

"Doki Doki 1000% love." I sang.

"Yo!" said Syo in front of me.

"Hi." I said then turning left to keep jogging.

"Stop." Syo said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to talk to you." Syo said. "So can I talk to you?"

"Hey what are you doing Syo!" Yelled a person.

"Crap hurry lets get going." said Syo grabbing my hand and running away.

"EH?! What do I have to do with this conflict?" I asked while running.

"Well I need to talk to you." Syo replied.

"Just hurry so I don't get caught from Nastuki!" said the running Syo.

"O-Ok." I said following him to some place that looked like the practice room.

**At the practice room**

"God that was like hell for me." I said holding my right hand that Syo was holding.

"Oh sorry but Nastuki loves to make me cute BUT I DON'T like IT!" Yelled Syo.

"Shhh...Remember you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Syo said sitting on the ground crisis cross apple sauce.

While that was happening

"Where did they go?" Nastuki asked himself.

"Oi Nastuki what are you doing?" Asked a red messy hair boy running to Nastuki.

"Oh Ittoki...I want to find Nastume and Syo. Do you know where they are?" Nastuki said.

"Yeah I saw them go into the practice room." Ittoki said.

"Thanks for the information." said Nastuki walking to the practice room.

Back to Nastume and Syo

"So I heard you sing when you got here. Am I right?" Syo asked.

"Yeah why?" I said.

"Well I see this little small animal that looked like a cat that was floating." Explained Syo.

"Oh you mean this?" I asked.

"Yea-" said Syo until he covered my mouth when we where hiding behind the piano.

~Door Opens~

"Hum I could have sworn they where here." said Nastuki. "It's so dark inhere. Maybe they are not here."

~Door Closes~

"What was that?" Asked Syo on top on me with his hand covering me.

"C-Can you please get off of me?" I asked taking away his hand.

"Sorry about that." Syo said getting off of me.

"Thank you. Oh crap I have to go. I'm late for practice." I said running out the room.

"Haha I found you Syo!" said a person grabbing me.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed.

"Oh it's just you...Sorry Nastume." Said Nastuki putting me down.

"Thank you. Now I have to get going before Camus scolds me." I said like running for my life.

**At the practice room doors**

"Oh god I can feel the butterflies in my stomach." I said opening the door.

~Door Opens~

"Oh?" Thought Mikaze.

"Yo Nastume!" said Reiji.

"Wait...I thought I was supposed to practice in here." I said.

"You are but I said that it was after dinner." Camus said.

"Oh. Well since I'm here then I'll just watch you. Camus can I get the lyrics to this song?" I asked.

"Here." said Reiji handing over the lyrics to their new song.

"Thank you Reiji." I said stand up so I can go and practice with them. "Can I practice with you?"

"Sure it's fine by me. So lets get started." Reiji said grabbing my hand and helping me with the moves to their new song.

After a few times of the new song that Camus, Reiji, Mikaze, and Kurosaki made. On the last rehearsal I accidentally bumped into Mikaze and twisted my ankle.

"Whoa...Oh?! Ahhh!" I yelled.

"Oi Nastume are you okay?" Asked Camus.

"Yea-" I said trying to get up and fell back down back on top of Mikaze.

"Ooooo...Look at both of them. Don't they look cute together?" Asked Reiji.

"I agree. They do look cute together." Replied Camus.

"Hey would you mind helping out the girl that twisted her ankle?" I asked holding on Mikaze from the shoulder.

"I'll help you." said Mikaze turning to his back so I can get on. "Get on. I'll put medicine on."

"Th-Thank you." I said getting on his back.

"Well leave you two together." said Reiji.

**Author's Note- Hey! Thanks for reading. I would like it for you to read my other Uta No Prince Sama. I think theses are the stories I can get into then my other fanfics. But I like this one because of Reiji's attitude. Please like and follow. Thanks for reading. (^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love 2000% (c)**

**Summary- Wendy is having a hard time with Mikaze ans Syo...What will she do? Will she just go and be a loner forever? Or will she be able to find "That One"?**

**Author's Note- Hey! Thanks for reading the second chapter. I would like you to please like and follow. This will get burning very soon. So if you want to know then please keep reading. Oh and please go and check my poll. It's called Who should Wendy go for? Mikaze or Syo. If you can't find it then please Comment to make it easier. :)**

**Genre- Romance, Drama, Humor**

**Mikaze Ai x Oc(Wendy Lemon) x Kurusu Syo **

**Burning Up**

**Chapter 2**

**By; Zelnaga**

**Preview of last chapter**

"_Oh god I can feel the butterflies in my stomach." I said opening the door._

_~Door Opens~_

"_Oh?" Thought Mikaze._

"_Yo Nastume!" said Reiji._

"_Wait...I thought I was supposed to practice in here." I said._

"_You are but I said that it was after dinner." Camus said._

"_Oh. Well since I'm here then I'll just watch you. Camus can I get the lyrics to this song?" I asked._

"_Here." said Reiji handing over the lyrics to their new song._

"_Thank you Reiji." I said stand up so I can go and practice with them. "Can I practice with you?"_

"_Sure it's fine by me. So lets get started." Reiji said grabbing my hand and helping me with the moves to their new song._

_After a few times of the new song that Camus, Reiji, Mikaze, and Kurosaki made. On the last rehearsal I accidentally bumped into Mikaze and twisted my ankle._

"_Whoa...Oh?! Ahhh!" I yelled._

"_Oi Nastume are you okay?" Asked Camus._

"_Yea-" I said trying to get up and fell back down back on top of Mikaze._

"_Ooooo...Look at both of them. Don't they look cute together?" Asked Reiji._

"_I agree. They do look cute together." Replied Camus._

"_Hey would you mind helping out the girl that twisted her ankle?" I asked holding on Mikaze from the shoulder._

"_I'll help you." said Mikaze turning to his back so I can get on. "Get on. I'll put medicine on."_

"_Th-Thank you." I said getting on his back._

"_Well leave you two together." said Reiji._

**Now the chapter starts here**

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Mikaze.

"Yeah. Thanks for worrying for me Mikaze." I said smiling.

"Oi! Wendy! I heard you got hurt from trippin- Why is Mikaze carrying you?" Asked Syo running to us.

"Oh well I tripped and Mikaze offered to help that's all." I explained. "Why what's wrong?"

"Whats wrong? Don't let that barf bag carry you! He can't do anything. And besides his name Ai, means love." said Syo madly trying to push me off.

"Stop Syo this is enough. This has become crazy." I said. "And I love the name Ai. It fits Mikaze well."

"What? So you would go for that guy instead? Ha I thought we where friends. But that hit me like a wreaking ball." Syo said getting pissed of.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't understand you at all." I said confused.

"It means that you love that guy, Right?" said Syo.

"No I don't love him...I like him. He's a friend just like you." I tried to explained. "Ever since I came here I new that we all would become friends."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you loving Mikaze. He said he wil-" Syo tried to explain when Reiji came from the door.

"Hey whats all the cause about?" Reiji asked.

"Why don't you tell him Mikaze." said Syo.

"OOOooo Looks like a love triangle to me." said Reiji.

"I agree. This should be good. Here have some popcorn." said Camus.

"Thanks lets put a couch here too." said Reiji and Camus in there crazy world full of drama.

"Hey! Reiji help those two to stop fighting." I said. "Oh Mikaze you can out me down."

"Okay." said Mikaze putting me down. "Better?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Oi Wendy!." A familiar voice yelled.

"Oh Nastuk-" I said until Nastuki came and hugged me. "D-Dude L-Let me G-Go"

"Oh sorry but I brought you a present." said Nastuki pulling a bag from his hand and giving me a cat costume. "Look I 4 four for $20. I'll give one to Mikaze, Syo, You, And me. Hurry and put it on."

"I can't...I sprained my ankle. But I'll try to wear it when it heals." I said balancing myself so I don't fall. "CRAP." ~FALL~

"Oi Wendy are you okay?" Asked Syo. Then I said: "Dose it look like I'm okay? Cause I can't get up."

This is me If you see me with black hair and gray eyes. But I was getting grabbed from Nastuki. Witch made me feel like I was going to fall. I was holding Nastuki tightly to the infirmary room. But then Syo got mad and Mikaze just left like he didn't care about the drama.

"Oi Nastuki. Wendy doesn't like you holding her." Syo said

"It's okay. At least I get my ankle fixed." I said holding Nastuki.

**3 weeks later**

"Okay Camus I'm ready." I said running to him. "Remember don't tell no one about this."

"Yo. Camus." said Reiji. "Eh? Oh Hey Wendy-chan."

"Hi...I forgot to get my water bottle. Let me go get." I said running out the door.

"Okay." said Camus

**Out the room**

"Oh Wendy you better?" Asked Mikaze.

"Yeah. I recovered last week but I thought that I would be resting for a bit." I said going to my door. "Oh bye the way have you seen Nastuki?"

"No...I think he's in the court yard." said Mikaze walking away.

"Humm...Mikaze has been acting weird. Whats he up to?" I asked myself.

"Oh Wendy you feeling better?" Asked Syo running toward me.

"Crap." I said. "Oh Syo? EH?! Nastuki? I better run."

"Wait Wendy help me. Nastuki won't get away from me. And I still need to talk to you." said Syo Running away from Nastuki.

"Oh I have to run." I said entering the room with Reiji and Camus.

~Clink...Door Opens~

"Oh?" Reiji thought.

"Huff. Puff." I said breathing hardly. "Quick hide me."

"Eh? Why?" Asked Reiji.

"It's Nastuki." I said walking to them.

* BAM *

"Look what I got here." said Nastuki wearing the cat costume. "Now that I got all 3 of you I we can take a photo."

"Huh 3? Oh Mikaze. Heehee. I feel bad. Oh well I got to go." I said with a big word on my face saying: It's a lie.

"Here I got your costume." said Nastuki. "Hurry and out it on."

"Let Me Go NASTUKI!" Yelled Syo struggling to get out.

"Haha...Is baby Syo stuck?" I teased.

"Shut up. I bet when you put on the cat costume you would look ugly." said Syo.

"Okay. And? Is that to hurt me?" I said cockily.

After I went to my room and out on the cat costume I came to the room where Mikaze, Syo, and Nastuki were at

~Door Opens~

"So A-A-Are we going to take the P-Picture or N-N-Not?" I said stuttering.

"Oh you look cute." said Nastuki and Reiji.

"Hurry and take the picture." I said. "Or I will not take it no more."

"Okay. Now hurry Mikaze before we have to retake the picture." said Nastuki.

"Wait! I have to zip it tighter." I said turning around. "Just a little more."

"Wait you said to zip it up a bit tighter." said Syo.

"I know but I couldn't breath. So I kept it up zip just a bit." I said. "Okay then Lets take a picture now." said Nastuki hugging us together. I was right in the middle between Mikaze on the right and Syo on the left. Then Nastuki was on the top of all of us.

"Well that was fun." I said.

"That was not fun." said Mikaze.

"EH? But you were talking to Reiji and Camus. Oh I forgot to go and take my shower now. So I will take my leave." I said walking out.

"Wait Wendy I need to talk to you." said Syo running after me.

"Oh yeah...Lets go to my room." I said waiting for Syo.

"Oooo Mikaze what are you going to do? The both of them in Wendy-chan's room." said Reiji with and evil face. "What are you going to do?"

"I will not interferer with them. If they love each other then fine. But Wendy needs to know not to bring him while she takes a shower." said Mikaze.

"Common. It's just them. Wendy probable don't _like _Syo." said Reiji giving Mikaze a push. "Now go on before it gets crazy."

"Wait for me!" said Mikaze running. "I want to talk to you too Wendy."

"Huh? Oh Mikaze, sure." I said standing there to wait for Mikaze. "Syo Common wait too."

"Okay...FINE!" said Syo feeling salty.

"Syo don't feel salty." I said teasing him. "Hurry Mikaze before I trip and fall on top of Syo-sama."

"EH?! Syo-sama? Does that mean Wendy likes me?" Thought Syo.

"Syo-sama? So she likes Syo?" Thought Mikaze. "No, It's probably a prank to mess with Syo."

"Okay now that you got here. Well you guys are going to stay out here." I said closing the door.

"EH?! But Wendy-chan." said Someone different.

"Huh? Who are you?" I said opening the door. "GAH! Oh Nastuki what do you want?"

"Yoho Wendy-chan! I want to take a bath with you." said Nastuki.

"EH?! You cant do that. We don't love each other and we are not married." I said blush hard. But I didn't like Nastuki and his pervy self. I was blushing from the things he said. "Okay you can stand out here too."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Nastuki said like a dog.

"Good boy." I said closing the door.

**About 30 minutes pasted and I got the bathroom**

~Door Opens~

"Oh okay who wanted to talk to me?" I said.

"ME!" Both Mikaze ans Syo yelled. It was like lighting hitting me. But it was okay for me.

"Tck...Why do I Mikaze have to talk to her?" Syo said to Nastuki. "I mean he has nothing to do with this."

"Well since this is hard choice then lets play 'Heads or Tail' That should be fair. Now choose." I said getting a coin.

"Heads." Said Syo.

"Tails then." said Mikaze.

"Okay then." I said flipping the coin. It then landed on the floor. "EH?!...Wait! Lets see...It's Ta- Heads."

"Haha? Looks like I win." said Syo.

"Now lets talk." I said. "Or not then."

"Okay I'm coming." Syo said running.

"Hoho...Looks like Ai-Ai is having a hard time with Syo ans Wendy-chan?" Reiji said out of nowhere.

"N-No I just wanted to talk to Wendy. I have to win this war." Mikaze said blushing...Like Hardcore.

**Now at Syo and Wendy at the court yard**

"Remember about when you had the little floating cat in your hand?" Syo asked going up to Wendy's face.

"Oh yeah...Why what about it?" I replied.

"Well...I was wondering if you would...Like to tell me whit it is." said Syo blushing while pulling his face out of mine.(NOT KISSING)

"Oh that was an illusion. You see where I come from, Is a place that people learn to protect themselves. Like me I just like to sing. My mom and dad always tell me to be on guard. But I don't so mom and dad told me to go and live with my aunt for 3 weeks. It was like hell for me...The cat you saw was an illusion." I said creating more cute things like a cat, bunny, and a puppy. "Does that explain to you?"

"Uh...Y-Yeah. Thanks for talking!" Syo said running away like the wind.

"Huh? That was weird...I did was explain the things I did when I was in 3rd grade." I said tilting my head. (About 9 or 10 years old) "Well I have to go and practice my new song. I can't believe I was able to preform my first song for my fans."

**End Of Chapter**

**Author's Note- Well...I hope you liked my second chapter. This will be wonderful if you tell me who should go for Wendy. And please read my other fanfics...Just put Zelnaga and put writer so please find me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Uta No Primce Sama Maji Love 2000% (c)**

**Summary- Syo and Mikaze tell Wendy that they love her at the same time? What will happen the next day? All that awkwardness...i kinda feel bad for Wendy.**

**Author's Note- Hey! Thanks for reading my 3rd chapter! I hope you like it :3**

**Genre- Romance, Drama, Humor **

**Mikaze Ai x Oc(Wendy Lemon) x Kurusu Syo**

**Burning Up**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Zelnaga**

**Previously on Burning Up**

_**Now at Syo and Wendy at the court yard**_

"_Remember about when you had the little floating cat in your hand?" Syo asked going up to Wendy's face._

"_Oh yeah...Why what about it?" I replied._

"_Well...I was wondering if you would...Like to tell me what it is." said Syo blushing while pulling his face out of mine.(NOT KISSING)_

"_Oh that was an illusion. You see where I come from, Is a place that people learn to protect themselves. Like me I just like to sing. My mom and dad always tell me to be on guard. But I didn't do so, mom and dad told me to go and live with my aunt for 3 weeks. It was like hell for me...The cat you saw was an illusion." I said creating more cute things like a cat, bunny, and a puppy. "Does that explain to you?"_

"_Uh...Y-Yeah. Thanks for talking!" Syo said running away like the wind._

"_Huh? That was weird...I did was explain the things I did when I was in 3rd grade." I said tilting my head. (About 9 or 10 years old) "Well I have to go and practice my new song. I can't believe I was able to preform my first song for my fans."_

**Now back to the story**

"Gosh...can Wendy be more cuter then she really is?" Syo thought.

"Syo-kun~!" Nastuki yelled from behind. "I got a new dress!"

"Crap I got to run!" Syo thought running like crazy.

"Wait!" Nastuki yelled while running after him.

"What was that sound?" Mikaze thought. "It must be Syo and Nastuki at it again."

"Reiji stop that right now before I ripe you eyes out!" Kurosaki said. "I will kill you right now if you call me fat again!"

"Wendy help me Ran-ran is being mean." Reiji said.

"Hey! Don't bring me in this problem. You started it first." I said blocking him from going out the door.

"WENDY!" Yelled Syo.

"Wendy move!" Mikaze yelled putting his arms over me.

"So warm...dose Mikaze really have a warm body? He's always cold...well his attitude." I thought getting pushed to the ground and fell on top of Mikaze.

"I have something to tell you!" Both Syo and Mikaze said at the same time. "I love you Wendy"

"Oh ho...Looks like the two showed their expression, Hehe!" Reiji said with an evil face.

"What the? Reiji your making it harder then it really is." I said blushing beet red. "I don't know what to do."

"I just wanted to say that you have a great personality and I will wait for you to love me. That's what I would say." Reiji said. "Hehe...What will you say Mikaze?, Syo?"

"I Love Wendy to till the world ends. I will make her mine and only mines...She has a talent that she looks up to." Syo said pushing Mikaze of. "What about you Mikaze.

"The reason I lo-Lov-Love Wendy is that she has great talent. She has potential. Unlike you she deserves a better person like me." Mikaze said a bit yelling. "Don't put pressure on her like that!"

"Gosh just chose...Who do you chose Wendy? Me or Mikaze?" Syo said looking into my eyes.

"I don't KNOW!" I yelled. "Get off of me!"

"That was one hard core I ever saw from you Mikaze." Reiji said laughing. "Hehe...this fight is getting hot. Hehe..."

**Out the room and running to my room**

_That was too much pressure to me...god if Reiji would just shut up! Why do I have to chose? What if I like someone else? I just can't think no more._

"Hey Wendy? Are you in there?" Syo said on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry if I forced you to chose...could you please come out?"

"..."

"Wendy? I guess she's asleep." Syo's voice said moving farther away.(tap tap)

"What was that about? I can't run away forever...Tomorrow I will just ignore them...Well for now." I said going to the window. "What should I do? Make a blog? Aughhh I can't take it no more I will just be in my cave."

**The very next day**

"Wendy are you ready?" Reiji asked moving his hips.

"I got it!...No need to make me shake my hips like crazy...I need Ringo-sense not you." I said shaking my hips. "Is this good?"

"No!...your shaking you hips to much, Reiji what are you doing?" Ringo-sense came yelling at Reiji. "Like this!"

"See Reiji? I'm better with Ringo-sense...I think he's gay though." I said giggling until I bumped into Mikaze. "Oh sorry."

"Oh good morning...Reiji, Camus told me to come get you to get ready for our concert." Mikaze said. "Good morning Wendy." (Smile)

"Bye Reiji, Mikaze." I said waving my hand. "I've never saw him smile like this. What do I feel about it?"

"Oi Wendy-chan! Let's get your hips to move more!." Ringo-sense said with an evil face.

"Gah! Okay...Okay I will gosh." I said putting my hand on my hips and moving it side to side. "I Love you...I need you...I want you."

"Stop! It's I want you~...I need you~...I love you~. Not I love you...I need you...I want you." Ringo-sense said pissed of. "You need more practice before you can go back on stage."

"What? Bu-" I said when Ringo-sense said. "No Buts! Now get moving before I tell Saotome that your being lazy!"

"Okay I will." I said moving my hips again.

**After the long practice with Ringo-sense(Really like 30 mins)**

"Hey Wendy-chan!" Nastuki yelling from across the hall way. "I got you a new costume!"

"What is it?" I asked. "Is it a bear?"

"Nope it's a tiger...i bought this for you~" Nastuki said handing my the costume.

"Thanks this will make a good picture for my shoot today." I said taking it.

**When I, Wendy left of the shoot Nastuki and Syo where together talking**

"So what did she say?" Syo said with glowing eyes.

"She said that she had a shoot today...Why? Do you like her or something?" Nastuki said now with his glowing eyes.

"N-No why would I like her?" Syo said blushing hard core.

"Look at you...you don't have to be shy about it...I'm you friend remember? And besides I know you like Wendy-chan." Nastuki said getting up. "Well see you I have to help Ringo with his dress he found."

**At the shoot**

"Yosh...Let's get this shoot started. I hope to work with you again. I said to the photographer.

"Don't worry...This will only take like 5 minutes." The photographer said.(Click click)

"O-Oh okay." I said doing the things he said like go down a bit.

"Wow the pictures look great!" I said looking at the pictures.

"I know right? Because I take good pictures." The photographer said. "Thanks for working with me!"

"Oh no it's okay...You don't have to be so polite." I said.

"I will be your biggest supporter Wendy." The photographer said.

"Thank you." I said walking out the studio. "When I become big will you be my number 1 fan right?"

"Yes...And my name is Yuji Miku." Yuji said coming to my face. "I'll always be your number one fan."

"Okay then...in the future come to the Saotome academy and I will kiss you on the cheek." I said waving good bye. "My number 1 fan."

**Back at Saotome academy**

"Reiji look at the pictures I took." I said running to him.

"Wow!...So did you chose yet?" Reiji said changing the subject.

"No not yet...Should I wait till both of them work it out?" I asked.

"NO! You need to think about the two of them...Work it out your self...this is you mess you made." Reiji said using the words I used.

"You backfired! I'm gonna get you now." I said pulling his ear. "That's what you get."

"Oh okay." Reiji said touching his "soft" ear.

"Hey Reiji have you seen Camus?" Syo said coming to the two of us. "Oh Hey Wendy...So did you chose?"

"Really you guys need to stop this drama...Man I'm about to faint. Well how about I make another one of me?" I asked until Mikaze came.

"Reiji we need to go." Mikaze said. "Oh your here too Wendy...Syo. Well see you tomorrow Wendy."(That smile again)

"Are you jelly Syo?" Reiji said with an evil laugh. "Hehe...looks like to me you got a challenger that wants her bad...I'm rooting for you and Mikaze...So don't give up.

"Wendy can I talk to you?" Reiji said grabbing my hand. "You know that if you chose one...the other one will be sad right?"

"I know but I don't know what to do...their both my friend." I said looking down on the floor. "What will happen if I don't go for none?"

**End Of Chapter**

**Author's Note- Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it...I like the part with Reiji being a dick..Sorry for the lang..Please review how the story was...also please chose who should go for Wendy...either Syo or Mikaze. I can't deiced. One person chose Syo and my sis chose Syo too..and I chose Mikaze...what to do. Well thanks for the review :) (^.^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love 2000% (c)**

**Summary- Wendy is having a hard time dealing with Syo and Mikaze. She might have to stop her work for 2 weeks and rest without letting Syo or Mikaze know.**

**Author's Note- Vote's are still open and I need to chose Mikaze or Syo sooooo I BEG YOU TO CHOSE! Thanks for reading!**

**Genre- Romance, Drama, Humor **

**Mikaze Ai x Oc(Wendy Lemon) x Kurusu Syo**

* * *

**Burning Up**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Zelnaga**

* * *

**Previously On Burning Up**

"_**Reiji look at the pictures I took." I said running to him.**_

"_**Wow!...So did you chose yet?" Reiji said changing the subject.**_

"_**No not yet...Should I wait till both of them work it out?" I asked.**_

"_**NO! You need to think about the two of them...Work it out your self...this is you mess you made." Reiji said using the words I used.**_

"_**You backfired! I'm gonna get you now." I said pulling his ear. "That's what you get."**_

"_**Oh okay." Reiji said touching his "soft" ear.**_

"_**Hey Reiji have you seen Camus?" Syo said coming to the two of us. "Oh Hey Wendy...So did you chose?"**_

"_**Really you guys need to stop this drama...Man I'm about to faint. Well how about I make another one of me?" I asked until Mikaze came.**_

"_**Reiji we need to go." Mikaze said. "Oh your here too Wendy...Syo. Well see you tomorrow Wendy."(That smile again)**_

"_**Are you jelly Syo?" Reiji said with an evil laugh. "Hehe...looks like to me you got a challenger that wants her bad...I'm rooting for you and Mikaze...So don't give up.**_

"_**Wendy can I talk to you?" Reiji said grabbing my hand. "You know that if you chose one...the other one will be sad right?"**_

"_**I know but I don't know what to do...their both my friend." I said looking down on the floor. "What will happen if I don't go for none?"**_

**Now Back to the story**

"Reiji can I have a rest? I just can't take the _drama_ here. I'll tell Saotome that I'll be resting." I said walking while putting ear buds in my ear.

"Ok!...That just means that your running away!" Yelled Reiji.

**In my room**

"Sigh"

"I can _finally_ work on my piece of music." I said grabbing my flute to get all the music in my ears playing a calm music. "Anata wa ima made sore ga tobu yō ni dono yōna mono ni naru ka gimon ga arimasu ka? (Eng ver)Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fly?)"

***BANG***

"What was that?" I said jumping out of my window.(On the 1st floor)"Mikaze? Wha- Your hurt we need you to go to Saotome NOW!"

"Huh? W-Wendy? What are you doing?"

**Author's POV (Zelnaga) Small show)**

"Man this is where I get stuck...I need to chose...I guess I'm gonna go for Mikaze." Zelnaga#1

"Yeah Its settle. Mikaze it is!" Zelanaga #1

"Hey Zelnaga#1 We need to get Zelnaga#3 to write come at me(Durarara) chapter 2." Zelnaga#2 said.

* * *

**End of chapter **

**Author's Note- I just made a small special showing my group..I need you to chose...so I hope you liked this short chapter. **


End file.
